


Rabbit

by HanaHimus



Category: Persona | Revelations Persona
Genre: Animals, Awkward Flirting, Getting Together, M/M, Rabbits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 03:16:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14741000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/HanaHimus
Summary: “Why do I feel like you’re trying to negotiate custody of my rabbit?”[Semi-sequel toCute]





	Rabbit

**Author's Note:**

> Most of my oneshots are made to be like... Very separate from each other, but have one that's connected to my other most recent oneshot?? Yeah.

“What a cutie…” Naoya had been sitting on Reiji’s bed, playing with rabbit Manami for about a half hour now, by Reiji’s count. He’d really just wanted to play the rabbit when he asked about coming over to do this, huh?

“She is pretty cute, isn’t she?” Reiji rested his chin against his knee. “I’m kinda worried you’re gonna try and steal her from me.”

“I wouldn’t steal her!” Naoya stuck his tongue out at Reiji. “If anything, I’d ask to take her home with me.”

“And I’d tell you no.”

Naoya frowned. “Come on, you’d always say no? What about weekends? Or holidays?”

“Still no…” Reiji furrowed his brow. “Why do I feel like you’re trying to negotiate custody of my rabbit?”

“Maybe that’s what I am doing?” Naoya shrugged and gave a grin. “Is that such a big deal?”

“We aren’t some divorced couple trying to figure out what to do about our child, Toudou…” Reiji sighed. “We’re not even a couple.”

“Well, even if we were a couple, it’s not like we could live together so coming to an agreement about little Manami could be a good idea…” Naoya paused. “And we  _ could  _ be a couple.”

“...If you’re saying that we could be a couple to get to my rabbit, forget about it.”

Naoya opened his mouth, only to let it close again as he thought. “That… That’s not what I was trying to say.”

“It wasn’t? I just kinda assumed it was, since we were talking about Manami…” Reiji shrugged. “I just assumed you wouldn’t say something about being a couple otherwise.”

“I mean… I made it pretty clear I find you cute last time I saw you with Manami…” Naoya scooted just a little closer to Reiji. “I even mentioned the fact I find you even cuter when you’re flustered…”

Reiji blinked a few times. “So you’re saying you just, uh, used this as a chance to bring up…?”

“Yep…” Naoya pat Manami’s head as he looked away and gave an awkward laugh. “I guess this isn’t going as smoothly as I imagined…”

“I dunno why you thought it’d go smoothly…” Reiji rubbed the back of his neck before reaching for Manami. “Uh… I guess you can take her to your house every once and a while.”

“Cool…” Naoya let the rabbit be pulled away from him. “What about the whole couple thing, though?”

“You were the one who brought up coming to an agreement about Manami if we were a couple…” Reiji shrugged. “Now I think I see why you could’ve expected things to go smoothly…”

“So you were… Wow.” Naoya shook his head. “We’re not doing very good with this, are we?”

“...That’s probably what you signed up for as soon as you decided to suggest a relationship with me.” Reiji shrugged. “You can back out now, if you want. I dunno if anything’s even actually official since we’re both just--”

Naoya put a hand up and shook his head. “Not gonna back out and, uh… I guess it’s sorta official? We both seem open to the idea, at least… So…”

“So… Guess we’re dating? But if I see signs of you only sticking with it because of Manami, we’re breaking up.”

Naoya punched Reiji in the side. “Stop acting like I only want you for your bunny!”

“That was supposed to be a joke…” Reiji jabbed Naoya’s side in retaliation, not that either of them were showing much in the way of reacting. “Guess I don’t get that across well… I know you’re not just in it for Manami. I just didn’t want things to get more awkward, I guess.”

“Oh…” Naoya blinked a few times before giving Reiji a smile. “I was right!”

“Huh?”

“You’re really, really cute.”

“T...Toudou, you…!”


End file.
